Full Moon Madness
by DistractedButSerious
Summary: The story of how James Potter saved Severus Snape from Remus, when Sirius tricked him into going into the Shrieking Shack one Full Moon. ONE-SHOT
1. Chapter 1

Full Moon Maddness-

******

Dislcaimer-Last time I checked I didn't own Harry Potter, maybe I should check again....

******

Remus Lupin walked down the hall and towards the hospital. On his way he passed Severus Snape. "Where does that git go every full moon?" Severus asked himself.

"Really wanna know, Snape?" Sirius Black asked, coming from virtually no where. He walked up to the young fifth year, a sly smile painted on his face. Severus didn't answer, which made Sirius more tempted. "Come to the Shrieking Shack tonight,"He instructed "unless you're scare" he challenged.

Sirius walked off to join his best mates in the field and to await Remus's arrival. His best friend James was already there, so he brok einto a run; excited to tell him about his next, and possibly the last, prank he had set up for Snape. "James, guess what?" he asked.

"Oh, Sirius" he groaned, "You didn't put another dung bomb in McGonnagall's study, did you?" James slapped his forehead, "You're going to get expelled one of these days" he said.

"No, not that. But that is a good idea" Sirius said, "Never mind" he shook off the thought, "I have convinced none other than Snivelles to come give us a little visit" he smiled coldly at his friend. James's expression was fierce and angry.

"You convinced Snape to come here, and witness Remus. As a werewolf?" James asked slowly, his anger rising.

"Yeah. Up high" Sirius put his hand up, as if for a high five. He smiled proudly but James's only stormed off. "What'd I say?" Sirius asked himself.

Remus was running towards the Shack now, his transformation almost complete. He was hastily jumping from tree to tree until he found his friends awaiting him at the Shack. As a rat, Peter snuck over and hit the knot in the trunk, causing the Whomping Willow to freeze. Sirius looked around for James, but he was no where in sight. So, quickly, he took form of a dog and lead Remus into the Shack.

"Snape! Stop!" James shouted as he saw the prat walking towards the Shack.

"Why should I?" Snape asked snidely. "Now everyone listens to you Potter, you aren't as great as you think" he snapped.

"I'm serious, Snape! You don't want to go in there" James warned.

Snape didn't listen, but only walked on. Remus began howling in agony, and a dog barking loudly could be heard. James bit his lip worriedly, he followed Snape deeper into the forest as the howls got louder. Finally, the Shack was in view. Snape walked closer, until he was next to the Willow, he looked around cautiously, and right when he decided that there was nothing to see Remus popped out.

Snape took a step back, Sirius jumped out too, only watching as Remus inched closer to Snape. "Remus!" James shouted. He ran forward, his feet turning into hooves, his hair into antlers, his clothes into fur, he got on all fours and charged forward. He fought off Remus with all his strength, hoping that Snape was smart enough to run away. Remus clawed James's back and he back. Whimpering a bit.

Sirius barked at the werewolf, running forward to help his friend, the two finally fought their friend back into the Shack, where he stayed so he could withstand harming anyone else.

And after that day, Severus Snape owed James Potter his life and his humanity, the two things he saved of Severus's.

******

LOL, I was bored so I wrote this and decided to post it, thinking 'What the Heck'. I know it's a bit off the plotline, but whatever. Thnx for reading and pleeze review!


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**Hello everyone!**

**I just wanted to start by saying, I'm sorry I completely fell off the face of the earth!**

**I was taking a year off to chill and hone my writing, and I really hope it paid off! But I'm back and I have tons of stories to throw at you all, but I don't want to post them until I get a few more reviews on my new story **_**Time Stands Still**_**. I really tried hard on it and I was disappointed in the lack of reviews! **

**Also I am still working on **_**Twenty Years Ago, **_**the sequel to **_**Thirty Years Ago**_**, so I didn't want to leave you all hanging. Thanks for reading this and please take the time to look at Time Stands Still, because if no one reads it I don't want to spend my time writing it(Not to sound like a Diva, but just like most of you I have tests, homework and friends to juggle along with writing and I don't want my work to be in vain).**

**Thanks again, **

**DistractedButSerious(Because no one else would use so many exclamation points!)**


End file.
